Problem: $-3jk + 3jl - 10j + 7 = 5k + 2$ Solve for $j$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $-3jk + 3jl - 10j + {7} = 5k + {2}$ $-3jk + 3jl - 10j = 5k - {5}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $j$ in them. $-3{j}k + 3{j}l - 10{j} = 5k - 5$ Factor out the $j$ ${j} \cdot \left( -3k + 3l - 10 \right) = 5k - 5$ Isolate the $j$ $j \cdot \left( -{3k + 3l - 10} \right) = 5k - 5$ $j = \dfrac{ 5k - 5 }{ -{3k + 3l - 10} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $j= \dfrac{-5k + 5}{3k - 3l + 10}$